Blackmail Payback
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: This week is just getting better. The guardians and students of the academy are starting to do funny, embarrassing things and Rose catches all of it. Now she's blackmailing the guardians and some students into doing her bidding! What's next?
1. Chapter 1 Stan and Alberta?

**Hey Guys. This is my second story on the Vampire Academy. My first one which is currently in progress is on the sad glum side. So I wanted to make one thats on the happy funny side. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Vampire Academy**

Chapter 1-Stan and Alberta?

**Rose's PoV**

Today was a pretty interesting day. Who knew the guardians could be so interesting. I thought they were all boring and a pain in my ass. But nope.

As I was sitting in Guardian Alto's class I as thinking. Yes Rose Hathaway thinking, shut up. It's something I picked up on.

"," Stan called.

I yawned,"Yes Stanny?"

"It's Guardian Alto to you."

"Is it? Or is it kissy kissy Alto?" His face got all red. He knew what I was talking about.

_****Flashback****_

I remember it just like it was yesterday. When I was walking towards my favourite tree. I remember hearing some moaning around a corner. And moaning can only mean one thing. I hid behind the wall and poked my head around the corner. I had to cover my mouth from bursting out laughing. Stanny boy and Alberta. So he can get a girl eh? I was watching them make out. If anyone knew about this they would be so screwed! If Stan was gonna pick on my ass, then I know what I'm going to use against him. I took out my phone and started taking pictures. After the first few pictures they turned and saw me. Eyes full of shock. Turns out my flash was on. Oh shit.

"Hello, Stan, Alberta. You guys have an affair?" And I burst out laughing.

"Rose.." I could hear the irritation in their voices.

"Yes, Stalerta?"

"Okay thats it," and Stan lunged for me, I dodged it.

"Too slow for me Stanny." Then I ran.

I yelled back,"I have the proof Stalerta, piss me off and this secret is out."

**_**End flashback**_**

I started to burst out laughing and everyone looked at me as if I was hysterical. Tears started to come to my eyes, then I was done. I rest my chin on my palm and my elbow on the desk.

"So Stanny, you remember this?" I shook my phone in front of his face.

His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," he warned.

I shot him a death glare,"Watch me."

The bell rang, but everyone just sat there. I got up out of my chair and started to walk out. Then I turned around and whispered to Stan,"You work for me now, piss me off and these pictures are coming out. I'll warn Alberta later. Catch you later Stanny."

I turned and walked out the door. Damn I am one good blackmailer I laughed to myself. Evil at the same time. But that's why people love me. I stopped by Alberta's class room. And I literally gawked at her. She was a TWO TIMER! What was that guardians name? OH! Right he was Guardian Lyle. Nate Lyle. Well I took some more pictures. Then like last time, Alberta looked at me. Same with Nate.

"So Alberta, I see you are a two timer too?" I looked shocked.

No comment from either of them.

"Well I see I have three guardians under my control now."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked.

"I got photos, if you guys don't want these pictures all over the school, then you're going to do my bidding. Oh yah, Alberta, Stan is already aware of this," I winked.

Then I continued to walk away. This day just gets better and better. I wonder which guardian or student is next.

**Sorry short chapter. This is some of the things that you will see in the story. It will get funnier though, I promise. This is just the beginning. Read and review please. and checkout my story called, "When Life Goes Wrong" when you can. Thanks guys. Review!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Father Like Playboy

**Heyo everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of Blackmail Payback. I might not be writing tomorrow because I have to visit my uncles grave. Anyways more jokes for you guys. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Academy**

_Then I continued to walk away. This day just gets better and better. I wonder which guardian or student is next._

**_Chapter 2-Father like playboy_**

I pretty much knew who would be next before I even saw it. There was so many funny things to see when you wandered our campus. Next on the list was Abe. No, I didn't see him in a corner like I saw Stalerta or Nate. Abe was in the middle of the campus. Wearing a red dress, black high heels, a crown, gold diamond earings, a big diamond heart necklace and white gloves. I gawked at my father. What the hell was Zmey thinking? I swear he would be the death of me. I walked up to him and yelled,"ABE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

He started to come closer to me, stumbling a few times because he clearly can't walk in heels. "Hey Rose, don't you think I look fuckin' sexy?"

"Oh damn straight, Abe, you look so damn sexy, I could make out with you," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be waiting for that," he replied.

I stared at my father while hearing other people snicker. I shot them death glares. No way would my father say stuff like that. Anyways let's cherish the moment.

"Hey dad, would you like to take some pictures?"

"Hell yeah, come here Rose," he smiled.

And just like that me and my father Abe were taking gay ass pictures that he would soon be furious about. After I walked away I started to notice something in the pictures. Abe was never staring at the camera. He was staring at something. _Checkmate_. Someone was using compulsion on him. Long distance compulsion to be exact. I looked around until my eyes rested on that one face.

I ran up to him and he snapped out of it and looked at me,"Hey Babe," Adrian grinned.

"Adrian, why are you using compulsion on my dad?"

"Eh, I was bored, and decided someone should put him in his place."

"You do know, he's gonna kick your ass if he finds-"

I never got to finish my sentence because...

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL AM I WEARING?" I turned around and saw Abe furious.

"Oh, shit," Adrian muttered.

"Your dead Ivashkov," I smiled.

"Oh Rose, please, please, please help me," Adrian pleaded.

"Hmmm." Then the perfect idea hit me.

"Sure thing Adrian, sure thing," I grinned.

"Hold on," I said. Then I made my way towards my dad.

"Hey dad, you look damn hot in those heels," I smiled.

"I'm not in the mood Rose, do you know who did this?" he asked.

I thought for a moment,"Yes I do, Jesse Zeklos did it, I saw him with my own eyes."

"I'll go kick that boys tiny ass, bye Rose." And just like that I walked towards Adrian.

"Thanks so much Rose."

"Don't thank me yet Adrian," and I pulled him towards my room.

I went through my closet, okay, light blue corest, silver heels, blush, a pink scarf, a pink heart necklace, heart anklet, , and a charm bracelet. I took all of this and threw it at Adrian. He looked at me in horror.

"Chop, chop Ivashkov, we don't got all day," I said.

He sighed and put on everything I threw at him.

"Damn Ivashkov, you look sexier then my father," I laughed.

"Shut it Hathaway, and thank you, I know I look sexy."

I took pictures of him and said,"Now I can blackmail you."

He looked like he would break down and cry. Then I pulled Adrian outside and everyone who saw him laughed at him. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You will be the death of me Hathaway," he sighed.

"I'll be at your funeral Adrian," I smiled.

We walked until we stood in front of...

"No, no, no, Rose please don't make me do this," Adrian pleaded.

"Hey I saved you from my dad, now you have to pay me back," I grinned.

"Now when you go in there, I want you to ask your Aunt Tatiana for money so you can do surgery to become a lady."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Adrian whimpered.

I turned my phone to recording, and started to record.. all of it.

**_Adrian's PoV_**

Doesn't Rose know these heels hurt like hell? She pushed me in and I walked up to my Aunt, Queen Tatiana.

"Hello Adr- what the hell are you wearing?"

"Aunt Tatiana, may I borrow some money so I can do surgery to become a lady?" I asked in the most gay voice. The guardians around her were trying to hold in a laugh.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU THROW AWAY YOUR FUTURE! AND IF YOU ARE THINKING OF BEING GAY THEN YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE IVASHKOV NAME. AND THAT DRESS SO DOESN'T BELONG ON YOUR BODY!" she shrieked.

I think my ears are going to break. Well since I was already here I guess being a smart ass wouldn't hurt.

I picked at the fabric,"Ey, this is what all the sexy gay guys are wearing Aunt Tatiana." And just like that all the guardians started to burst out laughing.

**"Adrian, strip off all your clothes and jewelery now!"** Tatiana yelled.

"WHAT?"

"NOW!"

I slowly started to strip everything off, serves me right for not wearing an underwear. And just like that all the guardians stopped laughing.

"Serves me right for not wearing underwear or boxers," I muttered. That's when Rose heard and she fell through the door recording and laughing.

When she looked at me, she stopped dead right in the middle of her laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt Queen Tatiana. And sorry to interrupt your uhm strip fest Adrian. Can I have my things back?"

"Adrian, _go_, _leave_, now, and give Rose her stuff too," she sighed.

"Can I atleast get a towel?" I asked nicely.

"No," both my Aunt and Rose answered.

I started to pick everything up and walked out, returning Rose's stuff.

**Rose's PoV**

As naked Adrian and I walked to my room he said,"This has got to be the worse day of my life. I'm walking naked! In the middle of campus!"

"Hey atleast girls are checking you out," I smiled.

He laughed.

"Hey Christian," I greeted as he came towards us.

"Hey Rose, and-"

He looked Adrian from head to toe,"I'm not going to ask." Then he walked away.

And just like that I felt bad for Adrian, so I put my arm around his shoulder and we headed straight back to my room to get his clothes.

**End of Chapter 2. Enjoy guys, and I hope you guys laugh. Read and review please! I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I get more reviews. Check out my other story "When Life Goes Wrong" when you have time. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Adrian Planted One On Dimitri

**Hey Guys. Here is Chapter 3 of Black Mail Payback. Enjoy! :D Please read my other stories if you have time. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Adrian Planted One On Dimitri**

Poor Adrian. Maybe what I made him do was kinda harsh. But you couldn't blame me, he deserved it. Who will I torture next? Hmm. As I was walking around campus guess who I bumped into. Jesse Zeklos.

"Hey Jesse, nice black eye, is that your new fashion trend?"

"Shut the hell up Hathaway, I know what you did, and I won't let you get away with it."

"Oooohh, I'm so scared of Jesse Zeklos."

"You should be whore."

"Excuse me what did you just call Rose?" I turned around and saw Abe.

"Hey Old Man, nice of you to pop in," I greeted,"Oh did I forget to mention, My dad is Abe Mazur," I shot an evil smile at Jesse.

His eyes went wide. My dad picked him up by the collar and said,"If you ever, call my daughter a whore or any names, I'll make sure that other eye turns black and that you'll never get another girl. And just so idiots like you can understand, that means, "I'LL SCREW UP YOUR DAMN UGLY FACE!"

I burst out laughing and I was recording everything my dad said. It's great having such an awesome father for a father.

"Hey thanks so dad, I gotta go, call you later, and have fun Jesse," I winked and walked away. Jesse clearly deserved that. I'm so glad my dad put him in his place. Once again I went to go sit down under my favourite tree. Oh how I love this tree so much. I was staring at the scenery when I heard ,"Help." A Russian voice. "Help!" I looked up, Dimitri.

"Dimitri, aren't you a little to old to play hit the pinata? In this case a Dimitri?" I joked.

"Not in the mood Rose."

I took out my camera and took some pictures. Teehee now I can blackmail him too. Payback for all the times he made me run laps!

"So, what are you doing up there? Underwear stuck to a branch and hanging from a tree?"

"Oh, I was in bed and when I woke up I was here. And I have a major wedgie."

Just like that I started laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Dimitri asked.

"Because you said wedgie!"

He sighed,"Would you just help me down? Please?" he asked.

"Fine but you have to do me a favour."

"Anything," he smiled.

After that I got him down and pulled him towards my room.

"Dimitri, how would you like a a pink, rose, sparkley tank top, and a really, short, short skirt. You'd look totally hot in it. I mean Adrian looked totally hot in a corset."

I looked at Dimitri, nothing. I got everything from my closet and threw it at him.

"Get to it Comrade," I laughed.

He growled and muttered,"Never ask Rose for help," took the clothes and went into the wash room. After awhile he came out looking too damn sexy. I took a lot of pictures. "Oh Dimitria, you look so hot."

I took a blonde wig and put it on his head.

"Just perfect." I pulled him out towards campus. I could hear guys whistling at this new hotty. But the best one was Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine, whose your new friend?" Adrian asked and wink. This so wasn't the plan but Adrian flirting with Dimitri? Oh god. Maybe because he didn't know. I started to record this secretly of course.

"Oh thats Dimitria. Dimitria meet Adrian, Adrian meet Dimitria."

"Hi Adrian,"Dimitri followed along and said in the most girliest voice and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh hello baby," Adrian smiled.

I seriously wanted to burs out laughing at this point.

Adrian was closing the space between him and Dimitri. He started to rub his finger against his shoulders. I noticed, Dimitri wasn't really hairy, except for his legs. Haha.

"How about we go on a date?" Adrian asked Dimitri, and placed a kiss on Dimitri's cheek.

Just then Dimitri turned bright red and I was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Slowly, Dimitri was backing away.

"Adrian, you know that's not a girl," I said.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"That's Dimitri you idiot."

"WHAT?" Adrian screamed.

"OH GOD, I KISSED A GUY AND I KISSED DIMITRI," Adrian squealed.

He started to wipe his lips.

"Ugh, that's completely gross," Adrian sighed,"I'm never falling for the "new" girls ever again."

"Adrian, you played that one like a pro, I never knew you were gay," I said.

"Oh shut it Rose, you played me," Adrian growled.

"Just like you played everyone else Ivashkov," I pointed out.

"Why does she have to make such a good point," he muttered. Then he walked away in shame.

"Bye Adrian, I'd love to go on that date sometime," Dimitri yelled.

I finally stopped laughing and got off of the floor, "Good job Comrade." I smiled.

"That was more then I expected," he shook his head.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for being so sexy," I grinned. Then I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Finally, a normal kiss."

"Pft."

He smiled and we both went back to my room.

**LOOL, That's all for chapter 3 guys. Please read and review. Thanks. I need some more reviews before I post chapter 4! **

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Hair Prank Busted

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 4 of Blackmail Payback. Read and Review please, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Hair Prank Busted**

**Rose's PoV**

There was no one else to black mail, I'm so sad. Hold on, who says I have to black mail. I can pull a prank and then tomorrow theres bound to be some people I can black mail. My mom would never take blackmailing but she can't hide from a prank. Haha, I am such a devil, I don't know if my mom really gave birth to me or not. I could be adopted. Anyways my master plan was to sneak into my mom's room and do something bad. And I knew the perfect way of doing that. I saw Janine Hathaway walking around on campus and I caught up with her.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hello Rose."

"Mom, Abe was looking for you in his room, he said he needed to talk to you at 5, but he also said that you had to dress up. Look nice," I explained with a sweet face.

"Now why would Abe want me to look nice and be in his room?" Janine wondered.

"I don't know, that's for us not to know and for you to find out," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get ready, see you later Rose."_ Check mate._

_"_Okay bye mom." I ran away.

Okay let's see I'm running and my moms walking. I have about 10 minutes to get my prank ready and 5 minutes to get there. I sprinted to my mothers room. Strangely it wasn't locked, thank god. I walked in and went into the washroom. My mom always washes her hair. Let's see how sexy my dad thinks she is after this. I switched her shampoo with this instant hair loss shampoo. Then I ran out of the room. Okay phase one is complete. Next phase is to make my dad grow lots and lots of hair. I stopped by my dad's room to talk to him.

_ *knock knock* _My dad opened the door

"Hi Abe."

"Hello Rose."

"Dad, you need to get ready, mom is coming here to talk to you and she said she wanted you to look nice for the meet up."

"Okay, thanks sweetie."

"Can I borrow the wash room?"

"Sure go ahead," my dad said.

I made my way into the washroom and switched my dads shampoo for extra hair growth shampoo. Then I left the wash room.

"Thanks dad, catch you later," and I walked out. I stood by the tree looking for my mom, she was pretty easy to spot, why? She was bald. She was in a dress and she looked naturally happy. Maybe she never looked in the mirror. my mom headed towards my fathers room and I followed behind her. She knocked on the door and I hid behind a wall. As soon as Abe opened the door they were both a mess. My mother was bald my father well he had way to much head hair. I snap pictures and recorded this moment.

"Woah, Abe, what's with the hair?" Janine asked.

"Woah yourself, your bald!" Abe informed.

"Wait, what did you say?" she asked shocked. She barged into the room and screamed.

I started to laugh so hard. I wanted to see the rest of it so I played cool. My dad was still by the door and I ran up to him.

"Dad! What the heck did you do with your hair?" I asked confused.

"Hm, I don't know.. do you know Rose?"

"Nope."

"Mom, is that your new hair style?" she glared at me.

"Rose, did you have anything to do with my lack of hair?" Janine asked.

"No of course not, why would you guys think that?"

"Well, we're both a mess on the same day, we're both wearing fancy clothes, and you told us to meet here, because one of us told the other to come," Abe explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked innocently.

"Hm, just so happens you have two bottles of shampoo sticking out of your pockets." I looked down and saw what my mom meant. Damn I forgot to take them out.

"Oh, I was buying shampoo for myself,"I said lamely.

Suddenly my mom got her stake out and threw it at me. I leaned back and it striked right pass my face, stabbing into the wall.

"Hey watch where you throw that!" I yelled.

They both glared and I think it's time to run.

'Uhm, I'll catch you guys later, have a nice date," and I ran out but I wasn't off the hook that fast.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" My mom and dad called while chasing after me. This is so stupid I'm running all over campus away from my parents.

"No can do mother," I called back.

I continued to run, this was fun, until my mom took a rock and was ready to throw it. She threw it I ducked and it hit someone, that someone was Adrian.

"Sorry Lord Ivashkov," my mom apologized.

I continued to run when I had an idea, and the fountain was right in my view. I spit where ever I ran, so the ground would get slippery, and once that spit led to the fountain, I just stood there.

"You're not getting away this time Rose!" Abe yelled. The they fell for it. They ran and they both slipped in my trail of spit, as they approached closer, I moved out and they both went flying into the fountain.

"Enjoy your bath!" Mom, dad, and I ran away laughing.

**There you go Chapter 4. Gimme some ideas for blackmailing please! I'm stumped. Review please. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Christian Can't Cook

**Chapter 5 of Blackmail Payback. Thank you to Katherine-Rose-Rulz for the idea of embarassing Christian. I totally forgot about him! Read and Review please. And thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Christian Can't Cook. **

**Rose's PoV**

I was in the cafeteria eating my lunch when I saw the schools paper. Turn out there's a bake sale being held and guess whose hosting it. Fire boy. I heard he's an amazing cook. I wonder what Ozera is doing with this cook out. What ever it is it's my job to ruin it. I ditched the cafeteria and headed towards Christians room. The halls were empty so I hoped he was in there. I knocked on his door and he opened it. He stood there, I stood there. I had clothes, he didn't, not even boxers.

"CHRISTIAN!" I screamed and shielded my eyes.

He regarded me and looked at himself.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Oops, sorry," he apologized. He shut the door and went to put some clothes on. Oh my god, that was terrible I groaned. A few minutes later he opened the door.

"So what's up Rose?" he asked.

"You're having a bake sale?" I asked.

"Uhm yah, Tasha wanted me to do something "good" for the school, so I'm hosting the bake sale. You should try my baking, it's amazing."

"Don't be so full of yourself," I punched him.

"Oww, do you want to help?" he asked. I thought about it. If I was working in the kitchen, I can sneak some unwanted ingredients in. Ah I like this.

"Sure, why not," I grinned.

"Okay, the bake sale is this after noon, meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes," and he shut the door on me.

I chuckled, and I went back to my room. Okay, I will need my shampoo, body wash, lotion, and deodorant, and some perfume. I really hoped these were non toxic. Anyways I stuck all of these into a bag and headed towards the kitchen. Ozera was already there.

"Okay, can you cook Rose?"

"Yes, I am amazing," I lied.

He inspected me for a moment and said,"Okay, I am going to make the batters and you're going to pour them all into the trays and shove them in the oven."

While he made the batters, I went looking around the kitchen until he called,"Rose, your turn so I can go do some other stuff."

I came over and when he was doing that, I pour my products into the batters, stirred it and pour them into the trays. We kept repeating the process until you had unwanted products in cookies, muffins, cupcakes, brownies, etc. I put the batters into the oven and we had 2 hours before the bake sale. Christian will be so mad. Haha.

About one hour later the smell started to come out and it smelled so good but really it'd taste so bad, everyone would want refunds!

_**2 hours later**_

Everything was set up outside and luckily Christian didn't bother to taste the stuff because he had so much faith in his creations. People lined up to buy the good and first in line was Adrian.

"Hi Adrian," I greeted.

"Hello Rose, can I have two chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure, that'd be $1.50."

Adrian payed and went to eat beside me while I was getting peoples cash. A few seconds later after he bit into the cookie he started to gag and spit it all out.

"Eww, what is this? This is disgusting," he spat. I started to laugh. I wasn't going to taste it.

"Christian can't cook can he?" Adrian sighed. As I looked around, I saw people starting to spit out and gag at their baked "goods." Maybe this was kind of harsh. I spotted Christian a few meters away and people were asking for refunds. He didn't look too happy. He came and tried a cookie for himself and as soon as he bit it he spit it out. He walked up to me and said,"Rose did you do anything to my cooking?"

I looked shocked,"No, you can't blame me for your bad cooking."

"My bad cooking? Hold on, I am right, you messed with my batters when I wasn't looking didn't you?" he looked really pissed.

That was my cue to run. I ran from the microphone on the stage and yelled,"Christian Ozera can't cook! If you agree start cheering! I love you Christian! As a friend!" And ran off. As I expected, everyone started to cheer, and I started to laugh because people were throwing the food at Christian. Now that made me feel really bad for him. I decided to be the good guy because I hate Christian but he doesn't deserve this. I went back to the microphone and said,"Would you guys stop throwing your food at him? Fire boy over there is an amazing cook, but I just messed with it, example I put my deodorant into the batter. Now you know why it tastes like Rose Hathaway," I chuckled,"Anyways don't be mad at Christian, be mad at me, which I know a lot of you can't. Oh yah for the record, Christian, you don't look to good naked," I winked. And got off the stage. Christian was becoming bright red like a cherry, and I decided that was funny enough for me. I think this is the last time I'm messing with peoples food.

I ran back to my room and sank onto my bed, but then a note came in my door. I picked it up and it read,

_"Dear Rose,_

_"You're are a bitch, but thanks for making it right. But I hate you for ruining my food. I'll get you back one day, and I do look hot naked, I saw you checking me out."_

_Sincerely,_

_Fire boy, Christian._

I giggled at the letter. Him hot? He's got another thing coming in that messed up head.

**I'm sorry Chapter 5 wasn't really funny! I didn't want to be mean to Christian! Idk I just like him better then some of the other characters. To pay you guys back for this not so funny payback, next chapter the prank is on Lissa. Any ideas? :D Review. Thanks**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Proposal and Rejection

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry last chapter was so boring. I'll try to make this chapter funnier. I am going to torture Stan with Lissa this time. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-Proposal and Rejection**

I had an amazing plan and no one will ruin it. I think it was time we had some love in this. I went and found Stan in his class. I hopped on his desk and started talking to him.

"Stan."

"Hathaway."

"I need you to do something for me," I smile creeping across my face.

He sighed,"Okay Hathaway go ahead." That's the way to do it I thought.

"I need you too propose."

There was shock in his eyes."To who?"

"Vasilia Dragomir."

I was now laughing at myself out of Stan's room. He was going to do it. It was all going to happen at the cafeteria today, where everyone would be for lunch. Poor Lissa. I bet Stan will be fired after this. And what sucked the most Stan had to be in a brides dress, which I got from my room. Don't ask why I have one. I knew chaos was going to happen because a guardian proposing to the last Dragomir? That won't be too good for Stanny. I wasn't going to tell Lissa about this, no way, but I knew she would be there. So would Christian.

We were all in the cafeteria now. Eating. Me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked lamely.

They all gave me questioning looks. "Okay."

"Come on people, be more alive. The shows going to start.

"Show?" Adrian asked.

"Yup." I got out my cell and texted Stan.

_"Shows on Stanny boy. Get to it."_

I snapped my cell shut and smiled at everyone. Get ready everyone. Look at the stage. Soon then Stan walked out from back stage in a brides dress. He coughed into the microphone getting everyones attention. I got my video camera and started to record it. He shot me a death glare. I swear everyones eyes were bulging out of this eye sockets.

Finally Stanny said,"Vasilisa Dragomir, will you marry me?"

Everyones jaws dropped to the floor, including the guardians and it was dead silent. Except for my laughter. The first person to break out of the shock was Christian. Stan is screwed. In the next second Stan was on fire running in circles. I saw Christian setting Stan on fire. He was screaming like a girl, and finally everyone started laughing. Lissa was still in shock. Christian was royally pissed. Stan was going to be naked and burnt up soon, ew that won't be a good sight. I ran beside Christian and said,"Fire boy, stop now, I said firmly.

"No, he proposed to my girl friend!" he screeched.

So if he wasn't going to listen to me I could only do it by force. I lunged at him and knocked him to the wall but I didn't punch him.

"Are you trying to kill him? This was all a joke," I snapped.

I ran towards the burnt Stan and said,"Okay maybe this went a bit overboard."

"You think?" Stan snapped.

I went to the microphone and said,"Please give a round of applause for our amazing actor Stanny and Fire Boy for burning Stan up!" I smiled, and everyone erupted in laughter. I thought everyone was laughing at what I said but no. Everyone was laughing at the fact Stan was naked. I shot a glare at Christian and turns out he burned the rest of Stans clothes.

"Ugh, Stan your naked you know," I groaned.

"I-what?" he asked.

"Look at yourself," I ordered.

He took a look at himself and screamed. I'm sorry but I had to laugh at that. Suddenly Guardians started towards Stan with stakes. Were they going to hurt him? Well I could see Stan wouldn't stick around to find out. He got up and screamed and ran around the whole cafeteria naked. Everyone was laughing at it, but some were puking in disgust. Does he look that ugly?

**Stan's PoV**

One day I will kill Hathaway. I am naked for crying out loud and everyone was laughing at me. I knew I should've worked out! If the guardians caught me they would totally fire me. I ran out into the middle of campus and I bumped into Alberta. She was crying.

"Stan, how could you? I thought what we had was love!" she cried and slapped me across the face.

"Alberta, wait!"

"No, good bye!" she walked away. Could this day get any worse?

The guardians finally caught up to me while I was in a state of shock. They dragged me to the Queens place and I was still naked. Couldn't they give me some clothes? I found myself in front of Queen Tatiana in a few minutes. She never gave me any time to explain. All she said was,

"STAN, YOU ARE FIRED AS A GUARDIAN FOR BEING A PEDOPHILE! YOU NOW HAVE WASHROOM DUTY IN THE BOY'S WASHROOM!"

Stupid Hathaway.

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" I screamed.

"YES YOU ARE, YOU PROPOSED TO A 18 YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"SHE'S 18! PEDO'S ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE ABOVE 16 AND LIKE PEOPLE BELOW 16!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT NOW! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!"

So much for the Queen knowing her vocabularies.

**There you go, Chapter 6! Enjoy. Review please. Gimme some good ideas please. :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	7. Chapter 7 What It's Like To Be Gay

Hey guys, sorry I never update yesterday, I totally had no idea what to do. :p Read and Review please. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7-What It's Like to Be Gay**

_**Flash Back**_

_"Eddie, have you ever wondered what it feels like to be gay?"_

_"Yes, I have actually," he blushed._

_"Well, would you like to try it?" I asked._

_"Are you serious?" he asked._

_"Uhm, yes."_

_"Hmm, I guess I'll try it. Not because I'm gay but I just want to know the feeling," he chuckled._

_"I know, just sign this contract and you can try it," I smiled. I gave him the contract and he signed it._

_"You know your being gay on Adrian," I told him._

_"WHAT?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Just thinking about what Eddie sad made me laugh. I can't believe I was going to make him and Adrian kiss. Hey he wanted to be gay so that's what I'm going to do. But what am I going to do to make Adrian let Eddie kiss him. I got it.

"ADRIAN!" I yelled as I saw him walking by. He turned around and came towards me.

"Hello Little Dhampir," he smiled.

"Hi Adrian, I have a deal for you," I told him.

"A deal?" he asked and came and sat down beside me.

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"Well, Eddie wanted to know the feeling of being gay, so to do that he has to kiss someone, an I pick you," I winked.

"Why me?"

"Oh because I knew you look sexy in a dress," I giggled.

"What's in it for me," he asked.

"You plus someone special in bed," I winked.

"Oh you?" he asked.

"Maybe," I smiled.

"Hm, okay, but I ain't wearing the dress," he mumbled.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Haha, your cute when you pout, anyways I'll see you later Rose, like in bed? And I'll go find Eddie now," he chuckled as he got up and walked away.

Oh I'm not the one you'll see in bed Ivashkov. I laughed. He'll be very surprised.

**Adrian's PoV**

"Hey Eddie, Rose told me you wanted to see how it feels like to be gay right?"

"Uhm yes she did," he replied.

"Well then kiss me," I ordered him. He looked hesitant at first but then our lips met and I have no words to describe how messed up this feels. I pulled away from Eddie.

"So now you know how it feels?" I asked.

"Uhm yah and I don't think I'm ever doing that again," he declared. Suddenly Rose walked out of the corner.

"Nice picture you guys," she winked.

We both groaned,"Rose."

"Oh come on, live a little," she glanced at me and tilted her head towards her room. Oh baby. Then she walked away.

**Rose's PoV**

Adrian should be here in 10 minutes. Okay I texted Stan

(**Stan/**_Rose)_

_"Hey Stan, would you like to bed someone now?_

**"Who?"**

_"Adrian Ivashkov."_

**"Oh? When, where?"**

_"My room, Adrian thinks it's me, but no. Come here right now, and hide under the covers, then when Adrian lies onto the bed he will scream because it's not me."_

**"Eh, okay, atleast I get to see Ivashkov naked. Later."**

_"Uhm too much information, I'll be hiding in my closet. Bye"_

**Adrian's PoV**

I was in Rose's room now. The door was opened so I just walked in. I saw a person moving in bed. Must be Rose. I took off all my clothes and jumped into bed and pulled the covers up. I touched Rose, hard skin, hairy, muscular. What the hell. Rose was soft not muscular or hairy! I flung off the covers and screamed.

"Hello Sexy," Stan purred.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and Rose came falling out of the closet laughing.

"ROSE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I was furious.

"Oh, oh my god, this is too funny," she kept laughing. I quickly got up, put my clothes on and walked out of the room. Totally embarrased.

**Rose's PoV **

Oh my that was hilarious. I felt bad for Adrian. Oh well. He wanted sex right, so he almost got it if he didn't jump out of bed.

"Good job Stan," I smiled.

"Thank you," he said and got out of bed.

"Can you put some clothes on," I asked.

"Sure," he went and put his clothes on.

"Thanks, bye," I waved to him as he left. That was pure genius on my behalf. Poor Adrian, I torture him too much.

I took the recording and uploaded it to my computer and watched it over and over again. I laughed every single time. Whose next? And I hope they all know that these footages will be all over the internet soon. Muahahaha.

**Teehee, there you go guys. Review please. Thanks! Gimme ideas if u got some.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Buzz Buzz

**Hey Guys! New rule: 7-10 reviews for the next chapter. And gimme some ideas if u want this story to continue! :D Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8-Buzz Buzz**

**Rose's PoV**

It's been so boring. No one's been doing anything! It's not fair! I was walking around campus when I saw a few bee hives. Hm. Bingo. I got out my phone and started to dial the bee keepers number. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. I asked the bee keeper to set these bee hives in the gym while the guardians were training. I don't hate them I just needs some laughs. And that's exactly what the bee keeper did. He got the bee hives and set them in the gym. I locked all the doors so no one can get out and I went to the top of the roof and watch the show. Considering the fact that our roof was glass I could see everything. The bees started to escape and started to fly all around. The guardians ran for the door and tried to open them but I locked them. Smart. The bees started to sting all the guardians and I laughed so hard. Poor Dimitri, I felt bad for him. I was laughing so hard at all of them but I knew they would blame it all on me because who else can think of a plan like this. Once it looked like it got out of hand I called the bee keeper and told him to stop all of it. He was in the gym and he started to gather all the bees secretly. Then I got off the roof and headed towards Kirova's office, why? Because I felt like being a good girl and confess. Pft. I walked into Kirova's office.

"Hello Kirova."

"Hello Rose, what brings you too my office?" she asked. Well before I get busted lets have some fun.

"I heard you had an affair with someone in the academy," I said firmly.

"Now where did you hear that?"

"Oh I got my sources."

"So is it true?" I asked.

"No," but I saw her face was getting red.

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Fine I do, we've had sex before," she winked.

I fell out of my chair laughing because I was right and I just guessed and she tells me she had sex with him. Oh my god.

"Uhm, I actually never knew you had an affair, I just guessed," I mumbled.

"WHAT?"

I got back on my chair and said,"It was nice knowing about your affair and your sex session with whoever but I am here because I deserve detention."

"And what did you do? ."

"Wait for it.." 5 minutes later Alberta came into the office and informed,"Bee attack in the gym, most guardians are now in the infirmary." I burst out laughing because Alberta had stings all over her body, she was all pink. It looked so funny.

"Was this your doing ?" Kirova asked.

"Yes."

"And why did you do it?"

"Because I was bored."

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED?" Alberta exploded.

"Yes."

"Rose, you are on community service for the next month," Kirova ordered.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that," I warned as I showed her the video of her announcing her affair. She turned pale and Alberta raised a brow.

"Same with you Alberta," I warned as I shaked my phone.

"Fine Rose, you're off the hook, now get out," Kirova sighed.

Well that was weird.

**Okay guys, sorry seriously short chapter. I don't know what to write. I need ideas or I'll just end the story in two more chapters. :p Review please! 7-10.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Party Gone Ugly

**Hm, I thought of an idea and decided to write it. I'm sorry my stories aren't really descriptive, my 13 year old mind don't process that many words :$ Anyways 7-10 reviews until the next chapter so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9-Party Gone Ugly**

There was a party tonight in the school gym. It would be the biggest party of the year. There really was no occasion, it was just for fun, everyone to chill and stuff. Everyone would look beautiful, well, not exactly. I was going to crash the party. I mean I am Rose Hathaway. I needed someone to be my side kick. The person who would stand beside me when I reveal who crashed everything, I know, Adrian. I took out my phone and started texting him.

(**Adrian**/_Rose)_

_"Hey Adrian."_

**"Hey Little Dhampir."**

_"I need your help."_

**"You need my presence in your bed?"**

_"No, I need your help to crash a party."_

**"Oh?"**

_"Yes, I want to crash the party tonight, and I want a partner in crime, and I want it to be you ;)"_

**I am flattered Little Dhampir, of course I would help you."**

_"Okay then Ivashkov, meet me in my room in 5. See you then."_

**"Okay."**

I sat on my bed waiting for Adrian to knock on that door._ Tick-tock-tick-tock._ Stupid clock won't shut up.

_*knock knock*_

Adrian's here. I got up and opened the door. Today he was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans with running shoes. Simple look but totally hot.

"Hey Ivashkov, come in," I welcomed him in.

"Hey Little Dhampir," he greeted as he came in and shut the door. I went and lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He came and lied down beside me.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Something simple but funny. Everyone is going to be wearing beautiful things right?"

"Yes.."

"Well, and the girls will wear make up, so how about we set off the sprinklers," I grinned.

"Ahh, I see, you're going to make them all look hideous, I was love to see my aunt hideous," he laughed.

"I knew I picked the right partner in crime," I winked and we turned to face each other.

"How are we going to activate the sprinklers?" he asked.

"Tsk tsk, pull the fire alarm," I said.

"Oh, hm, makes sense."

"Mhm."

"Dear Rose, you are so evil," he purred and planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled.

"Dear Adrian, you're totally a player," I slapped his arm playfully and got off the bed.

"Anyways, the party is in an two hours, help me pick a dress," I ordered.

"Okay, let's see..." Adrian got up and started rummaging through my closet and finally he pulled out a long elegant dress that touches the floor. It was red obviously, Adrian loves me in red. It was long but it also clung to my body showing off my curves and it was made of silk with waves at the bottom. It was simple but beautiful.

I stared at him and he nodded at me. I sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine, have it your way Adrian, I'll see you by the gym entrance at 7, it's now 5 so you have two hours," I told him as I pushed him out the door.

I closed it before he could protest.

_**Later-6:45**_

I was all ready. Wearing the long red dress, with rose earrings, a gold heart necklace, and a tiny gold charm bracelet, I put on black heels and left my hair straight with just small curls at the bottom, then I put on a little make up and walked out my door. I headed towards the gym and saw Adrian by the entrance. Usual hair with a black tux. I giggled.

"Hello Beautiful," Adrian complimented.

"Hello Adrian, let's go," I said as I pulled him around the gym into the back door. But before I could do that, I saw Lissa, walking with Christian, she was wearing a short knee high dress that was baby blue, and oh what ever, let's skip what shes wearing. Back to the real issue. Me and Adrian headed to the back door where the fire alarm is. We walked in and no one was there.

"Ready?" I whispered. He nodded. I pulled on it and the sprinklers turned on. Me and Adrian escaped before the we got wet. We walked towards the front of the gym, just standing right in front of the entrance. There was a lot of screaming and then suddenly people started bursting out, and we both started laughing very hard. I recorded all of this. Everyone came out with soaked clothes, messed up hair, make up and more. It was priceless.

"Oh my god," Adrian laughed.

"I know right," I laughed harder.

"ROSE HATHAWAY AND ADRIAN IVASHKOV!"

We both stopped laughing and looked at who called us. It was Queen Tatiana. She looked so messed up and unroyal. Me and Adrian exchanged glances and started laughing again.

"Yes Queen Tatiana?" I asked while laughing.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shrieked. That made us stop laughing.

She was furious, looking a lot like a strigoi.

"I think this is our cue to run," I whispered to Adrian.

"You got that right Little Dhampir, I'm right behind you," he whispered.

And I started running while screaming, "Ahhhhhh," and Adrian did the same thing, and when I glanced back, everyone was chasing after us.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Adrian yelled back.

"TOO MY ROOM!" I screamed. Me and Adrian continued to run to the safety of my room, along with an angry mob.

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Gimme some ideas please. I don't have a lot of ideas like that.^ 7-10 Reviews before the next chapter. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Dimitri Gone Strigoi

Hey guys, I finally thought of an idea! And thanks for the reviews, you guys are AWESOME! :D 3 Lots of love3 and if u guys have time read my story,"When Life Goes Wrong." That was my first fanfic. Anyways.. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

Enjoy!

Chapter 10-Dimitri Gone Strigoi

**Rose's PoV**

Adrian I must say is the best partner in crime. I love working with him and I got a new prank. But this one is kind of cruel, oh well. Now let me text Adrian.

(_Rose_/**Adrian**)

_"Adrian!"_

**"Hi Little Dhampir. :)"**

_"Do you want to play another prank?"_

**"On who?"**

_"Dimitri Belikov."_

**"Oh my gosh, a chance to embarrass the almighty Dimitri? Hell yeah count me in. ;)"**

_"Great, I love you Adrian, you are the best partner in crime ever!"_

**"I love you too Little Dhampir, and I love being your partner."**

_"Meet me in front of Dimitri's dorm in 10."_

**"Okay, see you then."**

This would be the second best plan I've had. I am so proud of myself for thinking of it. I headed out of my room and headed towards Dimitri's room. I stood there for a little bit and Adrian finally came.

"You're late," I informed him.

"Sorry, I was busy making myself look decent," he winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I am going to pick lock this door and then you're going to use compulsion on Dimitri to make him sleep, then we're going to play with his face," I explained.

"Okay then," he smiled. I started to pick lock the key hole and finally it snapped opened. Me and Adrian walked in and shut the door. Dimitri was reading one of his favourite Western novels. He looked at us and started,"Rose, Adr-" I lunged at Dimitri so quickly that he had no time to react. I pinned him down and soon he would've been the one to pin me down if Adrian didn't move quick.

"Adrian now!" I commanded, and then Adrian came over and stared straight into Dimitri's eyes.

"You will fall asleep, and you will wake up 20 minutes later, then you will walk outside, and pretend to bite Rose, because you are a Strigoi," Adrian ordered.

"I will fall asleep, and wake up 20 minutes later, then I will walk outside, and pretend to bite Rose, because I am a Strigoi," Dimitri repeated and he fell asleep. I finally let go of him.

"Bite me? Seriously Adrian?"

He shrugged.

"Okay Adrian, let's give Dimitri a make over," I grinned.

* * *

15 minutes later me and Adrian were done. Dimitri looked like a real Strigoi.

"I must say, we did an amazing job," I complimented.

"I know."

"Okay let's get going."

Me and Adrian headed outside, close to Dimitri's room so he'll see me and pretend to bite me. We stood there and waited until we saw Dimitri come out. Me and Adrian started to walk away(part of the act) when suddenly Dimitri grabbed me and pretended to drink from me. I started to scream and I kept my eyes on Adrian as my head tilted to the side, he was trying his hardest to hold in a laugh. I was aware of the people starting to crowd around us because of my screaming. Soon enough I heard a shout from afar.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV!" Alberta growled. Dimitri turned to look at her and everyone gasped because he looked like a Strigoi.

"Y-y-ou turned into a Strigoi," Alberta breathed. And suddenly Dimitri dropped me, then me and Adrian started to burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about Alberta? I am not a Strigoi," Dimitri argued. Clearly he broke out of the compulsion.

"Yes you are, you look like one, and you bit Rose," Alberta stated.

Dimitri turned to look at me and raised a brow. "If I bit her then why is she laughing hysterically?"

"Endorphins make you drunky," Alberta said.

"Then why is Adrian laughing, I didn't bite him," Dimitri made a good point.

"Then why do you look like a Strigoi?" Alberta asked.

"Rose and Adrian broke into my room and used compulsion on me, and messed around with me," Dimitri sighed. Me and Adrian kept laughing.

"Adrian... Rose..." Alberta started.

Me and Adrian stopped laughing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Run," Alberta warned.

"Is that our second cue to run?" I asked Adrian.

"I think so," he whispered.

Then we both got up to run at amazing speed, with some guardians on our trail.

"Let's repeat what we said yesterday," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" he yelled back.

"TOO MY ROOM!" I screamed.

Then we both laughed at the deja vu. Too my room, again.

**Haha, there you go! Short chapter, sorry. Enjoy! Review please! :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


End file.
